


月夜

by FeatherDing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, 游戏王5D‘s, 游戏王5ds
Genre: Gen, childhood story, 友谊向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDing/pseuds/FeatherDing
Summary: 引入是游苦劳谈心，正文是幼驯染三人组的故事。友谊向
Kudos: 1





	月夜

**Author's Note:**

> 引入是游苦劳谈心，正文是幼驯染三人组的故事。  
> 友谊向

月夜-喷水广场丁

  
[__](https://crowf.lofter.com/)  


#  [喷水广场丁](https://crowf.lofter.com/)

= 羽丁。

微博@被遗落的零食

不定期更新。谢谢喜欢！

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/crowf)
  * [归档](https://crowf.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://crowf.lofter.com/rss)



[10](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1c93f0354)

[05](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1c93f0354)

##  [月夜](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1c93f0354)

  * 游苦劳谈心 主线是幼驯染三人童年故事




有点长 主要友情向  


  


游星等人的家位于喷水广场的一角，由于房屋是由车库所改造的，一层的天花板高，且窗户大多是透光用的，相比起多数人家，总少了些休闲的气氛。

  


所幸二楼过道还空出了一小块带窗户的休息区，那边是克罗偶尔爱去打盹的地方。

  


游星是个不善于表达的人，比起语言，他有时更乐于用行动来传达自己的内心，比如决斗。

  


“轰轰”，从大厅传来一阵阵D轮引擎的发动声。游星半蹲在自己的红色D轮旁，一边辨音一边调试着内部零件。

  


“他已经这样弄了大半天了啊。”克罗撑着二楼楼梯扶手，对站在旁边的杰克说道。

  


“连我的决斗邀请都拒绝了，说想自己冷静思考一下。”

  


两人在楼梯旁注视了游星许久，也没选择去搭上一句话，

  


像是为了打破僵局，克罗先动起身，两手托在脑后念道：“算了。今晚为了游星做蛋包饭吧。”

  


杰克看着转身而去的克罗笑了一声，“哼，那么本王也难得下一次厨吧。”

  


克罗停下来，转身讽刺：“你是要用爆炸去分散游星的注意力吗？”

  


“你是瞧不起本杰克.阿特拉斯的特制料理吗！”

  


“你的料理要是能卖钱的话，我就不需要每个月这么辛苦地记账了！”

  


游星抬头看了一眼吵着走进厨房的两人，放下手头的螺丝刀沉默了一会，但又立即投入到D轮的维修之中。

  


晚饭时间过得还算愉快，游星时不时会在饭桌上接上几句话题，之后还帮克罗一起收拾了碗筷。由于没有成功从克罗手里抢到锅铲，杰克最后选择忍痛把上午刚买的泡面送给了游星。

  


距离与杰克、克罗两人道晚安已经过去了两个小时，连接D轮数据线的屏幕闪着亮光，可是上面的数据却迟迟没有更新。游星明白，自己不过是想找个理由熬夜，尽管熬夜对他似乎已经是家常便饭。与困倦无关，在无数次被心里的烦躁打断思考后，游星选择关闭了电源。

  


大厅的窗户安置在离门最近的电脑桌的正上方。夜幕降临时，透过透明的玻璃窗常会洒下干净的月光。游星在休息的时候，喜欢抬头看看天上零星的星光，这幅景象能让他想起和星尘龙并肩作战时的安心。

  


游星盯着高处的天花板，朝着月光倾下的位置高高举起自己的手。

  


这几天他总是感觉自己的头脑发闷，这种思绪混杂又无处宣泄的感觉，总让他不禁想开窗透透气。

  


游星轻声踏上台阶，走到楼梯前的窗前。推开窗框的一瞬间，夜晚带着些凉意的空气透进鼻腔，游星随着风向扭头闭上了眼，风中伴着不远处的喷泉声、树叶的沙沙声以及自己的呼吸声。

  


“通过决斗能找到许多事情的答案”，游星一直是这么认为的。因为心怀对每一份卡片的尊敬，所以能倾听到不同决斗者的心声。

  


游星从口袋里掏出星尘龙的卡片，淡青色的月光不均匀地落在卡片上，从星尘龙的翅膀上折射出淡淡的微光。

  


当游星还在低头思索的时候，从他的身后传来“嗒嗒”的下楼脚步声。游星立马转过头。

  


“我还说谁大半夜跑到我的专区来吹风呢，原来是你啊。”

  


“克罗……”

  


月光从游星身后折射出模糊的轮廓，克罗抓了抓自己的头发，迈步走到了窗前。

  


“今晚月色真不错啊。”克罗一只手托着下巴抬头望着天空感叹。

  


“和那一天很像吧。”

  


克罗别过脸露出爽朗一笑，游星没有立即接话，努力回想着好朋友突然抛出的这个话题。

  


  


  * 多年前




  


“你凭什么擅自拿游星的卡去换东西啊！”

  


被克罗用双手揪着衣领的孩子发出断断续续的抽泣声，克罗愤怒地盯着对方，攥着的拳头丝毫没有放松的意思。

  


事件的被害者游星紧张地立在两人旁边，他正用手扯着克罗的手臂，希望以此能缓解他的冲动。

  


“算了克罗，放开他吧。”游星提高嗓门劝道。

  


在另一旁一直看着的杰克也冲上来，他用力拉开了恐吓着对方的克罗。

  


虽然决斗怪兽卡对这里的孩子们绝对是最有吸引力的娱乐，但对于物资缺乏的卫星区人来说，有时物质的诱惑比精神娱乐要更难抵挡。

  


在拉开矛盾双方的距离后，气氛开始逐渐缓和下来。被追究责任的孩子低着头，慢慢止住了哭声。克罗的两只手臂分别被杰克和游星架着，脸上的愤怒却丝毫没有锐减。

  


“换走的卡去哪里了？”游星直视着对方问道。

  


“在拜德那里……”

  


虽然早有预料，但听到这个名字的瞬间，游星三人心里都不禁咯噔一下。拜德对于住在这一片区的孩子们都不陌生，那是个不好惹的小混混，像克罗、杰克这种常带点伤回家的孩子，也不敢和拜德扯上关系。

  


游星盯着面前被吓得有点哆哆嗦嗦的孩子，在一阵沉默之后，突然转身跑起来。

  


被越过的克罗朝游星的背影喊道：“游星！你去哪里啊？！”

  


“我去找拜德。”游星回应。

  


克罗和杰克立在原地，望着游星拐出空地的背影。

  


这时的三人其实还没有很熟悉。杰克和克罗比游星先被玛莎收养，游星的加入还只是两个月前的事。

  


从游星的脚下传来“嚓嚓”的碎片声。卫星区虽然破旧，但人群聚集的地方总还透着些烟火气，而这里，只能用冷清来形容。

  


路面上散落着破损的机械零件，游星很喜欢摆弄这些东西，他能认出来，这里不少器材都是工厂垃圾中的良品。

  


远处矮小而破旧的小平房内传来隐约的喧闹声。游星紧张地握起了拳头，顿了一会又继续向前走。

  


人群大吵大笑的声音，随着游星的脚步声一并停下。坐在正中间的拜德直勾勾地盯着游星。

  


“小鬼，什么事？”

  


“我的卡片，是不是被交换给你了。”

  


“你的卡片？”拜德微微皱起眉不耐烦地反问。

  


拜德把身体朝椅背上倚，思考片刻后总算是找到了答案。

  


“你说这个啊。”

  


他挪动脚从散落一地卡片中，抽出一张把它踹到游星面前。

  


“这个怪兽和它名字太配了，就是个没什么用的’废品’。切……就不应该答应换这种卡。”

  


“才不是废物！”

  


“这世上没有无用的东西！”

  


对方没料到游星突然的两句大吼，差点一滑摔到地上。

  


“有点胆量啊……但是像你这种矮小的小鬼跑到这里了挑衅我，你知道会有什么下场吗———”拜德从椅子上弹起，比起出拳的动作。

  


游星死死盯着对方的动作，在拳头往下挥的同时，他顺势做出侧身躲避的姿势。然而一阵猛烈的爆炸声，打断了这场还未打响的战斗。

  


“咳……什……”

  


漫天的灰尘让屋里人都开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，游星半抬起眼试图趁机找到出口，但因刺痛涌出的眼泪挡住了他的视线，在一片混乱中，游星不舒适地闭上了眼。突然从游星的手臂处传来一股强烈的拉扯感，他慌忙抽手试图摆脱对方的约束，但这一阵阵不断加强的力量，传达出的似乎并未敌意，而是迫切。

  


在又一阵拉扯中，游星被拽出了屋外。户外新鲜的空气一下子窜进游星的喉腔，游星忍不住大咳了几声。

  


“还好吗？”

  


听到熟悉的声音，游星慌忙抬起头，他用力把眼角的泪花挤出，模糊的视线随着呼吸逐渐恢复正常。

  


还没等游星叫出杰克的名字，正从远处跑来的克罗却率先喊起来：“跑快点！”

  


两人一边小跑，一边时不时回头看克罗与自己的距离。然而等三人好不容易汇合，却发现拜德一群人的身影也已从烟雾中冲出来。

  


三人拼命地往前跑，四周堆积成山的机器废墟，显得道路似乎没有尽头。长时间的快跑让三人都逐渐感到有些体力不支，眼看背后身影的距离越来越近，游星盯准了前方不远处的交叉口，用尽力气拽了一下杰克和克罗的衣角。

  


“那三个小鬼拐到那边去了！”

  


转过拐角是一片堆满了材质的箱盒、破布以及废弃零件的区域，拜德首先瞟了一眼单独被摆在一边的封盖大纸盒，他自信满满地笑了一下，随后一脚踹了上去。

  


不过可惜，那确实只是一个普通的纸盒。

  


“切。”

  


“老大，这边有一只小鬼掉下的鞋！”

  


拜德走过去，用脚翻了翻落在地上的鞋。鞋落在连接该区域的一条窄巷子的入口，拜德朝里望了一眼，宽度确实正好是很方便小孩子钻过去的大小。

  


拜德刚准备绕道跑到巷子对面，却灵光一闪吩咐道：“你们几个，留下来守着这里。那几个小鬼也可能还躲在这边。”

  


“是！”

  


正是午后二时，阳光经金属折射更为刺眼而炎热，少了老大的监督，留下的几人决定顺势小做休息。正好不远处的小型工厂不仅拥有极佳的观察视野，而且能遮荫，于是几人大摇大摆地走了进去。

  


“这么热的天气，除了这个工厂也没地方能藏了吧。”

  


“是啊，总不能傻到把自己闷在机器怼里吧哈哈哈。”

  


可是游星他们三人真的就那么傻。

  


在工厂侧面摆着一个敞口的大铁箱，里面堆积着废弃的机械与杂物，一块沾满污渍布料不整齐地盖在了其中一角，那便是游星他们现在所在的位置。

  


“要不是为了躲你们，我们会选这里吗……”

  


“这里确实太闷了。”

  


“没办法，就算难受也得忍到他们离开。”

  


狭小的空间让人难以完整伸开手脚，再加上每一次呼吸过后加重的闷热，三人或多或少都有过想中途放弃的想法。

  


“说起来，这好像是我们第一次见游星发那么大的脾气啊。”

  


“诶？”

  


游星尽可能地别过脸看向克罗，克罗眯眼笑着回应道：“因为平时你总是一副冷漠的样子，不发脾气也不怎么笑，也不做惹玛莎生气的事。”

  


“也许今天玛莎就会生我的气了……”游星有些内疚地低了低头。

  


“明白吗克罗，游星要因为你被骂了。”杰克顺势加入对话。

  


“哈？”害怕自己的声音是不是过高，克罗吓得立马抿住了嘴。

  


“一定要追究也是我们三个一起有错吧？再说，要不是我把‘炸弹’准备好，现在游星可就要被群殴了！”

  


游星还是不太擅长加入到杰克与克罗两人的斗嘴中，除了自身的性格原因，游星其实也一直在害怕对话这件事。玛莎家里的孩子们大都善解人意，但流传于卫星区的流言蜚语却时不时刺痛着游星的神经。连父母离去的真相都还未有能力去查明的他，又怎么去偿还别人给他降下的“杀人”罪过。

  


箱内闷热的氛围让人昏昏欲睡，但不够畅通的空气以及被金属磕得酸疼的身体，都没能为他们提供睡眠的好条件，于是他们所幸决定以互掐的方式保持彼此的清醒。

  


头顶的太阳慢慢划下轻微的弧线，也不知道是太疲惫睡过去了还是不小心晕过去了，游星三人软绵绵地靠在一起，带着额头上的汗珠，以及脸上不太高兴的表情。

  


一句突然响起的喊声，把三人朦朦胧胧的意识拉了回来。

  


“你们几个在工厂里睡什么大觉！”

  


和工厂一起被吵醒的几人一样，三人紧张地屏住了呼吸。

  


“对……对不起，老大。”

  


“算了，你们这破样子没准让他们逃了也说不定。”

  


听到这话，克罗懊悔地咬了咬牙，嘴里小声念叨：“早知道就先出去了……”

  


游星把耳朵尽量贴近箱口一侧，随着脚步声的消失，三人终于有机会探头出来，大口呼吸新鲜空气。

  


“闷死了……怕那群家伙又回来，我们快点走吧。”

  


杰克率先跑了起来，准备朝大路返回。但没跑几步，他们便听到细微的对话声。三人从废铁堆后谨慎地探出脑袋，站在岔路口处的是刚刚蹲守在工厂的几人，从对话上分析，似乎是被罚来做日常的监视了。

  


“看来这条路不能走了。”杰克小声说道。

  


“我倒是知道一条小道，但是没有十足把握不会迷路……要冒险试试吗？”克罗挤在两人之间说。

  


“……他们手里还拿了电筒，估计会守到天黑或者更晚。不然就试试别的路吧。”游星回复。

  


三人达成了一致，半蹲着走离危险区后，立马跟着克罗的引导转向另一个区域。

  


路程确实如他们预想的没那么简单，泛着白光的月亮已经挂在头顶，坐在街道上的流浪汉们点燃火筒以供照明。在街面上左右乱窜的游星三人没能引起他们太大的兴趣，当然，也有可能是因为他们看上去就没钱。

  


“喂。”突然从身后传来的男声吓得三人直哆嗦，他们紧张地回过头，巨大的身高差夺走了周围的余光，男人弯下腰把脸越凑越近，张开的大嘴在昏暗的灯光下显得更为夸张。

  


“这不是玛莎家的小鬼吗？这么晚跑来这边干什么？难道迷路了吗？”男人直起腰，三人借着恢复的光线总算看清了对方的脸。

  


“啊……经常去玛莎家送货物的大叔！”克罗面对今天好不容易遇见的第一个熟人激动地叫道。

  


“嘘！小声点……这些人看着冷漠，但可都不是好惹的。”男人慌张地打出警告。

  


“对不起……其实我们确实是迷路了，您可以带我们回玛莎那边吗？”游星抬头诚恳地请求道。

  


“其实这离玛莎那不远，只是你们不知道路。没关系，走吧，我带你们回去。”

  


听到这话三人如释重负地露出了笑容，在齐声道谢后，他们加快步伐跟上前面大步流星的男人。

  


“你们跑去哪里了！”

  


三人在门口就挨了玛莎的一顿骂。他们到家的时间已经是晚上九点了，屋内部分已经洗漱好的孩子，听到喧闹声便好奇地聚集到门边。

  


从腹部发出的饥饿声，给了游星三人获救的机会。玛莎尚未消气地喊三人坐到餐桌边，随后端上一盘火腿三明治以及一盘已经切成瓣的苹果。

  


“游星你看月亮好圆啊！”

  


现在是睡前的闲谈时间，也许是今天的兴奋劲还没耗完，已经道过“晚安”的三人，没过多久又忍不住互相接起了茬。

  


“如果选择躲在那边的话，现在就只能赏月了啊……”

  


“哼，如果你不怕感冒的话。”

  


“我只是说说而已！而且也不一定会躲那么久吧！”

  


“就算提前出来了，如果没有遇到那个大叔，我们可能还是得赏月。”

  


游星突然的接话，让快要吵起来的杰克和克罗都愣了一下。

  


“啊……对不起。”游星慌张地低下头。

  


“诶，为什么道歉！一起来聊天吧！”

  


克罗扯了扯游星的胳膊，得到朋友的鼓励后，游星这才下决心加入进来。

  


也不知道这段对话一直持续了多久，月光倾倒在乱作几团的被子上，三人围在一起睡觉的姿势，似乎与之前铁皮箱内的情况没什么两样。

  


__

  


“哈哈，那天确实是吃劲了苦头啊。”游星趴在窗边小声发笑。

  


“如果是现在再遇到这种事的话，就能用决斗轻松解决了。”克罗摆摆手。

  


“游星。”克罗望着天空说道。“有一些事情，如果不能用决斗解决，那么直接和大家说也没问题的。”

  


“像星尘一样，如果游星是星星的话，那我就是衬托的夜空。如果我是黑夜的话，那么杰克应该是发光的火焰。”

  


“这个比喻怎么样！和我们的卡也很相像吧！”克罗用手指夹住黑羽龙的卡片，冲游星咧嘴笑道。

  


游星低头看了看星尘龙的卡片，模糊的影像透过光滑的牌面射出，游星笑了一下回答：“我知道了。”

  


窗外又刮起阵阵清风，倚在窗边的两人无言地享受着心灵疏解后的宁静，而听完游星的回答，拐角处的杰克.阿特拉斯微笑着悄悄登上了楼。

  


（后话：对不起王杰克，我实在写不动你出场了）  


  


  


  
[● 游戏王5d's](https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B8%B8%E6%88%8F%E7%8E%8B5d%27s)[● 不动游星](https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%8D%E5%8A%A8%E6%B8%B8%E6%98%9F)[● 克罗霍根](https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%8B%E7%BD%97%E9%9C%8D%E6%A0%B9)[● 杰克阿特拉斯](https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%B0%E5%85%8B%E9%98%BF%E7%89%B9%E6%8B%89%E6%96%AF)  


  
[评论(3)](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1c93f0354)  
[热度(8)](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1c93f0354)

  


### 评论(3)

### 热度(8)

  1. [](https://dengdaizhedehuamao.lofter.com/) [等待着的花猫](https://dengdaizhedehuamao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yuusit.lofter.com/) [失踪人口](https://yuusit.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jghcvcgsdxc.lofter.com/) [jghcvcgsdxc](https://jghcvcgsdxc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xiaolulu887.lofter.com/) [小陆陆](https://xiaolulu887.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://fgodexianyu.lofter.com/) [逆鳞派](https://fgodexianyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://fengzhiyuan383.lofter.com/) [无泽](https://fengzhiyuan383.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://7339449.lofter.com/) [堇是一棵小草](https://7339449.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://siyu8576.lofter.com/) [Hyaline](https://siyu8576.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1c9c6ed46)

[ 下一篇 ](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1c89ba686)

  
© [喷水广场丁](https://crowf.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



End file.
